


When Darkness Falls

by Lizardbeth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, Loki Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even far in the future, the nightmares come</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Darkness Falls

**Author's Note:**

> First of my new year's resolution to write more spontaneous, short things. enjoy!

* * *

Sif's not surprised to find Loki in the library. The spacious room is packed with books and scrolls from all over the galaxy. Besides books, the room is flooded with light, with not an alcove left shadowed. The ceiling is a hologram of a bright blue sky and slowly drifting white clouds, even though it's night outside.

Loki's sitting in the cushioned reading chair, large book on his lap. Standing behind him, Sif sets her head on his shoulder and her hands slide down his chest, until he captures one to kiss the back without speaking or turning his eyes from his book.

It's been two days since he jerked awake, clutching the sheets, with memories of his fall off the Bifrost tangling into nightmares. Decades have passed: enemies have come and gone, they have found each other, two children sleep on the other side of the hall, Asgard itself has fallen and returned, and they are both generally content. None of that matters when the shadows seize his sleep. He spends daylight hours pacing the garden, and the nights in this library, until the memories ease.

Loki's mind has always been different, holding onto things that ought to fade, and it's a curse when memories of terror stir to the surface. Sif and the children help as they can, but he won't sleep until the sunlight burns the darkness away.

"Not yet?" she murmurs.

His gaze flicks to the lamps, judging his ability to do without, and his breathing quickens at the mere thought of darkness. He doesn't have to answer. She takes the book from unresisting hands and lays it on the table. Swinging her leg around, she straddles his lap, hands in his hair to lift his face for her kiss to let him know it's okay. Years ago, she stopped trying to force him to be well, accepting that this crack in him may never fully heal, and he stopped pushing her away to try to pretend there was nothing wrong.

His arms circle her and he drops his head against her chest. She caresses his hair and rests her head on his. They stay like that, as his breaths and heartbeat settle to match hers.


End file.
